Blazestar's Story
by jaythekitten
Summary: This is a story about 3 kits and their destinies as they grow up. Their destinies will intermingle, and they will meet a fourth which will be important later. They all have special abilities, but they are all different. No, I dont mean like the power of three where Jayfeather can read minds blah blah blah. It's different, just read it and you will know what I mean. Jay
1. Chapter 1: Kits!

Hey guys! Thank you so so sooo much for reading this if you are! Also a thumbs up to you if you are viewing this on our website! This particular fanfic is made by Jay. The name is Blazestar's Story. It is about 3 kits and their destinies. I cannot say more, but I think you get the idea. Enjoy J

Chapter 1: Kits!

Owlkit rose to the sound of snarling. She lifted her small brown head and sighed when she caught the sight of her littermates, Sunkit and Blazekit, fighting. All she wanted was a little bit more rest, but she knew there was no hope of _that_ ever happening.

"For the love of StarClan, can you two do something else other than play-fight for a change?" Owlkit growled in annoyance. Sunkit pushed his brother down and began to wash his paw.

"It's not our fault you want to become a medicine cat and not a warrior. We love fighting, the feel of wind in your fur! Wow, I bet it's amazing!" Blazekit fantasized. Owlkit rolled her eyes. A shiver sent through her spine as she remembered the most recent battle with WindClan. Many warriors had come back with injuries. One warrior, Junipertail, had died. It was so bad that Mosspool had even needed her help. Her memory vanished as she heard the fighting start up again. A tan, short she-cat awoke and grumbled, "Can you two _please_ go outside?" she gave and annoyed hiss as her kits, Pigeonkit and Adderkit woke up. Blazekit and Sunkit looked at their paws.

"We're sorry Brighttail," Brighttail smiled at them as they ran off to play. She turned her head to Owlkit and said, "You aren't going with them?" She shook her head. She wasn't in the mood for playing. Besides, she wanted to visit Mosspool and see if she could be of any assistance. Owlkit strolled off, letting out an amused purr and Blazekit ran straight into Sharpfang, one of the crankiest elders in the clan.

"I'm proud to be Skyclan," she murmured. She let the tale of SkyClan finding the lake where all the clans were living enter her mind. Her mother, Rainpetal, had been on this journey when she was a kit. Mosspool looked up at her and said, "Oh hello Owlkit. Is anything wrong?" Owlkit shook her head and explained. Mosspool nodded suddenly as she thought of a job for Owlkit. "I would like you to go clean out the bedding in the nursery then replace it with new moss. Oh wait, we're out. Do you mind going to moss-place with me so we can get some more?" Owlkit eagerly shook her head. She loved moss-place. Even though it was _just_ outside of the camp, it was still outside of it. Owlkit bounded off to go clear the bedding

Blazekit felt his brother teeth snap close to his ear. Blazekit ducked and rolled out of the way, hooking his brother's scruff with a claw. It was a move his father had told them about in the great battle against ShadowClan moons ago. Blazekit watched in pride as his brother practically flew across the clearing and landed winded near the apprentices den. A startled grunt sounded from inside the den, and Pebblepaw emerged with a sleepy look on his face. Blazekit stifled a purr of amusement as Sunkit was scolded by Pebblepaw. Sunkit bounded back over to Blazekit and hissed, "Thanks a lot. Maybe now Billystar won't make me an apprentice once he finds out," "Of course he will," rumbled a voice behind them. They spun around to see Silvertooth emerging from the camp enterance. "We only have one more moon until we're apprentices," chirped Blazekit. "Indeed you do. I cannot wait to see you both become fine warriors for our clan, and your sister an excellent medicine cat. You three will do wonders for Skyclan." The two kits jumped as Owlkit and Mosspool entered the camp carrying two bundles of moss each. Owlkit flicked her tail in greeting as she passed by them. Pebblepaw limped over to the medicine cat den as they both disappeared inside of it.

Owlkit padded slowly back to the den. Her brothers had disappeared. _Probably hearing stories from the elders or something, _Owlkit thought as she entered the den. Pebblepaw was holding up a paw, with a thorn in it. "Owlkit can you please get me some dock?" Owlkit nodded and got the herb Mosspool had asked for. She had seen her use it on cats with scratches from the battle. Mosspool yanked out the thorn. Pebblepaw yelped but sighed as Mosspool chewed up some dock and put it on the wound. "Thanks Mosspool and Owlkit!" "Don't do anymore training today!" Pebblepaw waved his tail in acknowledgment. Owlkit felt ready to burst with pride. It felt great to help her clan!

Blazekit trudged back to the nursery yawning. Harrytail had told them the best story about his mother, Leafstar, and his two littermates, Firestrike and Stormclaw being rescued by Sharpstar from Twolegs. However, he was exhausted after this story, and he curled up in his nest and fell asleep.

Whew! There you go, a whole chapter. On word doc it was 2 pages though, including the bold text hehe. Let me know what you think! Youtube: Jayfeather969


	2. Alleignces

ALLIEGNCES

SkyClan:

Leader:

Billystar

Deputy:

Reedtail

Warriors:

Silvertooth

Webclaw

Smallwhisker

Whisperbreeze

Cloudnose

Skypelt

Junipertail

Featherbreeze

Larchsong

Apprentices: (training to be warriors)

Pebblepaw

Larkpaw

Echopaw

Acornpaw

Medicine Cat:

Mosspool

Elders:

Harrytail

Firestrike

Windclan:

Leader:

Crowstar

Deputy:

Lightningflight

Warriors:

Pondclaw

Rabbitleap

Grasstooth

Snaketail

Birdsong

Apprentices: (training to be warriors)

Yellowpaw

Silentpaw

Twigpaw

Leappaw

Toadpaw

Mousepaw

Medicine Cat:

Dawnwillow

Apprentice:

Silverpaw

Elders:

Berrynose

Nightcloud

Morningdew

Shadowclan

Leader:

Tawnystar

Deputy:

Tigerheart

Warriors:

Willowlight

Graywing

Bramblewhisker

Frostcloud

Apprentices: (training to be warriors)

None yet that I can think of

Medicine Cat:

Ashberry

Elders:

Kelpmouth

Loudclaw

Raventail

Smallpounce

Thunderclan:

Leader:

Lionstar

Deputy:

Ivypool

Warriors:

Rosetail

Icecloud

Hollybreeze

Patchclaw

Branchwhisker

Apprentices:

Cloudpaw

Dawnpaw

Quailpaw

Nutpaw

Medicine Cat:

Jayfeather

Apprentice:

Briarlight

Elders:

Whitewing

Birchfall

Berrynose

Cinderheart

Riverclan

Leader:

Streamstar

Deputy:

Watertail

Warriors:

Troutclaw

Rocknose

Coalpelt

Cedarheart

Fishleap

Apprentices:

Mallowpaw

Morningpaw

Buzzpaw

Swamppaw

Medicine Cat:

Willowshine

Apprentice:

Creektail

Elders:

None currently

There are the alliegnces! Expect a new chapter soon, and I forgot queens - Sorry not changing it lol. Have a good day!


	3. Chapter 2: Ceremonies

Hey guys, welcome to chapter 2! Sorry about the boring allegiances thing instead of a chapter, but it kinda helped me to, so sorry. Anyways enjoy this chapter, I tried to make it extra long but I don't know what you guys will think of it, but whatever. Enjoy! J

Chapter 2: Ceremonies

Blazekit bounded out of the nursery, his brother and sister directly behind her. "Oh, I know I'm going to forget what to do!" Sunkit moaned. "What if my mentor doesn't like me? What, what if they're mean? What if I'm not good enough for them? What if-" Blazekit's fears were cut short by their mother, Blossomtail, grooming their fur. Blazekit growled indignantly. He wasn't a kit anymore! He didn't need his mother to groom him. He did have to admit that the soft strokes of his mother's tongue was quite soothing. Suddenly his father, Cloudnose, bounded over. "My sons and daughter, I'm so proud of you! I know you will benefit Skyclan greatly. I think Billystar is gathering all the cats around. Your ceremony will start soon." Blazekit gulped with fear. Voices rang in his head, making him shudder. _I bet you'll just mess up the whole thing! You're a burden to our clan! This cat shouldn't be an apprentice, he shouldn't even be in Skyclan at all! _Blazekit started letting out quiet whimpers of terror and anxiety. Sweat rolled down his glossy pelt. _I'm going to blow it! I know I am!_ Blazekit thought. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the meeting caverns for a clan meeting!" This was it. Blazekit gulped and prayed to Starclan that he wouldn't mess up his ceremony.

Sunkit's eyes grew wide as Billystar called out the greeting words. Sunkit sat in the crowd like every other cat was, anticipating his every word. _I'm finally going to be an apprentice! _He thought, his fears vanishing. "Today we are gathered for some of our youngest members to take their first steps down the path of becoming a warrior. Sunkit, please step forward." Sunkit tried to take gentle, dignified steps, but he still practically flew to Billystar. Billystar chuckled slightly. "Sunkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it's time for you to be apprenticed. From this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Sunpaw. Skypelt, step forward," The warrior's eyes gleamed with pride. "Skypelt, you are ready to take on your first apprentice. You received outstanding training from Stormtail, and we grieve his death greatly." All the cats in the clearing bowed their heads in silence. "You have proved yourself to be noble and strong, and I know you will pass these traits down to Sunpaw." Sunpaw and Skypelt touched noses. Sunpaw searched his face for any sign of hatred or annoyance, but to his relief he found none. The only expression on Skypelt's face was one of pure joy. Sunpaw whispered "I'm going to train really really hard!" Skypelt smiled and whispered, "I know you will."

"Owlkit, please step forward." Owlkit took dignified steps over to her leader. _Owlkit don't make a fool of yourself!_ "Owlkit, you have reached your sixth moon and it is time for you to become an apprentice of Skyclan. Mosspool, please step forward." Owlpaw almost squealed with excitement. She was going to be a medicine cat apprentice! "Owlpaw, you are going to go down a path not many cats go. Mosspool, you are wise and determined, I know you will pass these traits down to Owlpaw," Mosspool and Owlpaw touched noses. Owlpaw wanted to jump up and down like an excited kit, but she kept her mature state and heard Mosspool whisper to her, "I'm very proud of the way you have helped me in the past few moons. Thank you, Owlpaw. Are you ready to take the path of a medicine cat?" Owlpaw nodded eagerly. Right now, she felt as though she was for anything!

"Blazekit, please step forward." Blazekit felt lightheaded as he stepped over to his leader. "Blazekit, you have reached your sixth moon-" Blazekit zoned out. The world was starting to spin around him, and his anxiety was unbearable. All those cats, staring at him. Waiting for him to mess up in front of their faces. "Blazekit! Did you hear me?" "Wha-?" Billystar snorted in annoyance. Through his dizziness, Blazekit saw his mother hiss at him. "Blazekit, until you earn your warrior name you will be known as-" Billystar was never able to complete his sentence, for the kit had fainted right there on the ground in front of everyone, just as he had feared.

**Ok, it wasn't as long as the first chapter, but I thought I'd leave you with a cliffhanger. I am anticipating the rage comments that are going to come. Thanks for reading, and leave me your feedback. I will get the next one up tomorrow or something. I'm really loving writing this, its like an adventure and I get to choose what happens! I love all of your support and views, let me know if you would like a warrior OC implemented into this series! I will gladly do it for the first 5 people that comment on this chapter. Thanks again** **all!**

**~Jay**

**P.S. My YouTube is Jayfeather969**


End file.
